


六百多万的豪车

by Killerhasnobreak



Category: Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerhasnobreak/pseuds/Killerhasnobreak
Kudos: 1





	六百多万的豪车

车窗一早就被染黑了。亚瑟慢慢将外套扔在了地上，再一点点慢慢解开了扣子。兰斯洛特抬着眼看着他，一只手伸进了衬衫的下摆托着Omega纤细的腰肢，抚摸着那光滑如缎的肌肤。“下一个遇见你的Omega可真是太不幸了，他的上一任恰巧有着一条银舌头。”他跪了下去，双手解开了Alpha的皮带和西装裤的拉链，隔着内裤舔了一口已经抬头的大家伙。  
“而且他改变了这个世界，让所有人拜倒在了他的脚下。”兰斯洛特看着股间的那张漂亮脸蛋，声音不由得低哑了几分。“没有人能够比得上他。”他今天的妒意格外强烈，以至于他延长呆在纽约的时间后冲进卡地亚买下了这两个手镯。他对情人一向慷慨，但这一次似乎有所不同。  
“噢Daddy，”看着面前Alpha的神情，亚瑟之前那点对自己魅力的疑惑瞬间消失了。他拉下了最后一层衣物，伸手握住了那瞬间拍到自己脸颊上的阴茎，轻轻用拇指擦去了马眼上泛出的汁液。  
“不用最后那一句话，你也可以让任何一个Omega湿透。”说完他卖力吞吐了起来。一想到等会那白浊模糊他视线的感觉，一股麻酥感沿着他的脊柱窜上了他的大脑。


End file.
